


The Return

by Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar



Series: The Rebel Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar/pseuds/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I (an angel OC) return to heaven after being trapped alone in the wilderness for 5000 years. A lot of stuff has happened since I left, and nothing could have prepared me for learning what happened to Lucifer and Gabriel. At least some of the angels I remember are still there, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most interesting part of this series. It's kind of a transitional piece. Please comment.

The Return:

 

           The chaos that resulted from me appearing in Heaven was astounding. I appeared in a courtyard crowded with angels. Even though many didn’t know who I was, as they were too young, I looked weird enough. My clothes were filthy and torn rags that had been resewn with bits of plants. The long hair that fell along my back was dirty and matted. I was unhealthily thin, and there was still some dried blood plastered on my face, clothes, and wings. I looked rather like I’d been living on a deserted island after escaping hell, which was painfully close to accurate.

           It didn’t take long for word of my spontaneous arrival to reach the army and Michael, and he was there before I had a chance to ask the angels in the courtyard, all of whom were staring at me, save for the ones who had left to inform him, what was up. He appeared in front of me, wings out, blazing sword in hand, looking about as fierce and magnificent as I’d ever seen him. I rarely saw him in battle, and he looked totally different when he was relaxed.

           His sword was at my throat before either of us had a chance to do anything. That’s when he looked at me. I saw him freeze, eyes growing wide. He looked closer, and upon recognition, his sword clattered to the ground.

    “Ethyrial?”

           “Hey, Michael,” I greeted lamely. What the hell are people supposed to say in this situation? He just stared at me and the minutes dragged on. The other angels sensed something was going on from Michael’s reaction, and they either left or stayed silent. Eventually I managed to speak again, and I asked, “Where’re the others?”

           The question brought forth a reaction I did not expect. His face turned from shock to devastation and a tear fell from his eye. I blinked. Michael never showed an emotion other than happiness, anger, or on one or two occasions concern. But here he was, trying his hardest not to cry. Then the Michael I remembered took over and the sadness turned to anger as he said, “They’re gone. We were wrong about them. Balthazar is still here, somewhere, but Gabriel is a spineless coward and Lucifer…well, we should probably talk about this elsewhere.”

           I felt like I was going to collapse. All this time, all this effort, just to keep the group together and I return home to find some awful, apparently unspeakable thing to have happened to them. And Michael was insulting them? Sure, he could be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he was never that rude. In fact, he was usually annoying because he was polite.

           Michael led me from the courtyard and into his private office. Shutting the door behind us, he gestured for me to sit in the chair opposite his desk. He sat across from me and took a deep, shuddering breath. When he composed himself enough to speak, he began by asking me what had happened. I tried to be to the point with my answers, wanting desperately to know what was going on. After awhile he seemed satisfied with my answers and an odd silence fell, as he pondered what I said, deep in thought.

           Finally he spoke, and when he did, his voice was quiet and weak, “After you left, things here were fine…for awhile. But then Lucifer started acting up again, and it just got worse and worse. He ended up refusing to follow orders saying that he would never serve anyone as unworthy as the humans. Father decreed that he be cast down into hell. And I…I complied. I don’t know what went wrong with him, we used to be so close… and he told me that he hated me above all else, even humans, when he realized that I was going to follow my orders and cast him out…” Michael was having difficulty making a complete sentence because he kept drifting off into sad, lonely thoughts. Then all at once he recovered, shook his head to clear it, and said with a bitter laugh, “I was wrong about him I guess. Lucifer is pure evil now, probably was before too and we just couldn’t see it. He is the devil, ruler of hell. When you were there, and the demons were all distracted and ran off, that was probably when he arrived in hell and took over. Actually, since you succeeded, that means you are now my first officer-and we might have to fight Lucifer at any point now. You should go see Balthazar. He’ll bring you up to speed and get you some better armor and weapons. I would myself, but I have an army to run. I’ll see you around, Ethyrial,” as I walked out of his office, I heard him say under his breath, “Now there’s something I never thought I’d say again…”

****

    I was directed as to where I could find Balthazar, and it wasn’t too difficult. He was playing chess with a tree in the middle of a courtyard. Apparently he had used his grace to animate the plant in such a way that it could play games. As I stood watching him lose to a deciduous opponent, I tried to think of something to say. I came up with nothing.

    So I slowly dragged my feet across the stones until I was behind him and I simply said, “Balthazar?” like it was a question. The angel jumped like he had been shocked and turned to face me. By the expression on his face, I knew he hadn’t recognized my voice, he was just annoyed that anyone dare startle him in the middle of a match. And then he saw who it was that dared to startle him and he shook his head in disbelief. I expected a barrage of questions, maybe a sad look, or something similar to what Michael had done. I should have known better.

    “You’re a bit late for tea, darling,” were the first words out of his mouth. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. At least he had gotten rid of most of the tension. So his irritating habits were good for something after all.

    “So, Ethyrial, I suppose you’ve got some great adventurous tale to tell us? Or shall I wait until the movie comes out? It’s got to be better than Titanic, after all, right?” he continued. I usually would have made a snappy retort, or at least driven the conversation away from the cliff it was currently speeding off of, but the only thing I could think to say was, “What is Titanic?”

    Balthazar chuckled, “Let’s keep it that way, shall we? Or were you referring to the ship?” I just blinked to show my confusion. He waved it off, “No matter. So, what brought you back to this dreary corner of the universe, hmm? Because while the food may be good, the attitude of the locals is horrendous.” I raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway by saying, “I would have returned sooner, but I got lost in the forest. There are questions I would like to ask you and I’m sure you’d say the same in return, but I’ve had enough drama for one day. Michael told me you could give me the grand tour and equip me for battle.”

    The smile dropped from his face for a moment as he said, “Of course, you’ve already spoken with Michael,” it returned as he added, “I bet that wasn’t depressing at all!”

    I offered a weak smile, but the events of the day prevented true happiness on my part. Balthazar seemed to notice so he just kept on talking, giving me a tour and letting me re-accustom myself with the ways of heaven. We both carefully avoided mentioning our friends or the time before I left, but I already could tell that he was somewhat disapproving of the events that had transpired since my departure. Obviously he disagreed with what Michael had done, but he certainly wasn’t in a position to question an archangel. Life in heaven was going to be interesting adjusting to.


End file.
